1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to communication systems and, more particular, to a pulse width modulated communication system having a transmitter and at least one receiver synchronized and calibrated thereto.
2. Prior Art Statement
Various types of automatic control circuits have been developed in an effort to improve the performance of radio-frequency (RF) communication systems. For example, automatic sensitivity and gain control circuits are typically provided in frequency modulated communication systems. On the other hand, automatic frequency control circuits, such as phase lock loops, are typically provided in amplitude modulated communication systems. In contrast, pulse width modulated communication systems have generally required manual tuning to calibrate, i.e., align the pulse width discrimination circuits in, the receiver to the pulse generation circuits in the transmitter. In addition, such system generally require frequent manual readjustment in order to fully compensate for temperature and age induced drift.